


The Evil Dragon Queen

by TheSilverFrames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childish McCree, Fluff, Hanzo is such a mom, Jesse and Hanzo have a kid, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFrames/pseuds/TheSilverFrames
Summary: Tamako wasn’t in Their room or in the living area and McCree wasn’t in the living area or in their room. Hanzo decided to head to Tamako’s room, seeing as that was the only place he hadn’t checked. “McCree? Tamako?” Hanzo called out. No answer. Hanzo reached out to grab the doorknob, then he paused. Very faint noises were coming from the other side of the door. ‘Is that…?’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know Ichijin is the name of Tamako's plush.

Hanzo sighed, he eyed the room before him. McCree wasn't in their room and he was nowhere to be seen. This was very unusual seeing as McCree had been napping and his naps usually lasted hours at a time. Now he was nowhere to be seen. Hanzo sometimes thought of himself as McCree’s babysitter, he had a bad habit of running off and not telling him. So he was left to go off and find him so he wouldn’t cause trouble. _‘And I thought Genji was the one who was childlike.’_

 

So now Hanzo was looking for him. He couldn’t have him running off and shooting something. He’d been searching for him for an hour now, looking under desks and behind doors in case he was hiding to try and scare him. He sighed again then left their room and entered the hallway. McCree wasn’t the only one missing either, so was Tamako. Hanzo told her he was going to a meeting and for her to stay in her room and when he came back both her and McCree were gone.

 

Tamako wasn’t in Their room or in the living area and McCree wasn’t in the living area or in their room. Hanzo decided to head to Tamako’s room, seeing as that was the only place he hadn’t checked. “Jesse? Tamako?” Hanzo called out. No answer. Hanzo reached out to grab the doorknob, then he paused. Very faint noises were coming from the other side of the door. _‘Is that…?’_ Hanzo very quietly turned the knob and cracked the door open. Leaning in, he looked around the room, before his eyes landed on the two figures on the floor.

 

Tamako sat on her knees holding her stuffed dragon close to her. She had changed out of her T-shirt and jeans and was now wearing a light yellow and red kimono, black capris and no shoes. Hanzo could barely see the violet ribbon tied into a bow around her neck. In front of Tamako sat McCree. He had shed his serape and was wearing just his red flannel and jeans, he wasn’t even wearing shoes. But he did have a red blanket tied around his neck like a cape.

 

Both of them were under a huge fort of pillows and blankets, Tamako sat on a velvet pillow facing McCree who was holding a plastic gun. McCree currently had the gun pointed at Tamako’s dragon, while Tamako held a look of mock annoyance. Hanzo peaced two and two together and then it clicked in his head. They were playing pretend.

 

“Haha! Ah have you now Evil Queen!” McCree exclaimed, pushing his gun closer to the dragon plush so that it’s tip was touching its nose. Tamako smirked up at him and yanked her dragon up. “You forgot! My Ichijin can breath **fire**!” Tamako held the dragon by it’s neck and started making noises that sounded like a mix of spitting and blowing. Obviously trying to make fire sounds. McCree gave an overly exaggerated look of terror and gasped. “ _Ah Shoot!_ The mighty dragon of the sky has cornered me! This is the end of the Red Caped Crusader!” McCree did a ‘woe as me’ pose to convey his current turmoil. Hanzo snickered, this was the most adorable thing he had seen in awhile.

 

Tamako had stood up and was now standing over McCree with an evil smile on her face. “Any last words before Ichijin turns you to ash, Red Caped Crusader?” She asked. McCree opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Hanzo who opened the door and ran inside. “Tis **I** , the Blue Dragon! The Red Caped Crusader’s mighty partner!” Hanzo slid under the fort and in front of Tamako. “And I have came to help my Master defeat the Evil Dragon Queen!” he pulled Tamako into his arms and spun her around in his arms. “And I believe that I have you.” he paused to look at McCree, giving him an evil smirk. “I do believe it is time for the Evil Dragon Queen to get her **punishment**.”

 

McCree look confused for a moment, then it clicked with him and he smirked. “Oh, yeah my dragon. It **is** time for her punishment.” Hanzo pinned Tamako to the ground. “How _dare_ you!? Unhand me!!” Tamako yelled, but she was ignored. McCree and Hanzo both began to tickle Tamako. McCree tickled her feet and Hanzo tickled her sides and belly. Tamako burst into a fit of laughter. “AHAHAHAHA!!! STOP HAHAHA S-STOP!!” Tamako managed to shout through her laughter.

 

“Are you going to become a good person and clean up your act?” Hanzo asked. Tamako’s face was turning red by now. “YEHEHEHAHASSS!!! YEEESSS!! I HAHAHAHA WILLLLL!!!” Hearing the ‘Evil Dragon Queen’s’ plea both McCree and Hanzo stopped their tickle torture. It took Tamako a few minutes to catch her breath, once she did she sat up and smiled at Hanzo and McCree. “From that day on the Evil Dragon Queen was no longer evil and she and became best friends with the Red Caped Crusader and Blue Dragon, The End!”

 

Hanzo and McCree chuckled. “I see that you two had fun.” Hanzo said. McCree and Tamako grinned at each other. “Yeah Otōsan! Me and Papa had lotsa fun!” She paused and looked at McCree. “Papa got really into his role.” McCree chuckled. “Hey it was you who ran into my room callin' yourself the ‘Evil Dragon Queen’ ah just went along with it.” Tamako stuck her tongue out at him. “Yeah but **you** had the idea to build the fort!"

 

“Nuh-uh!”

 

“Yuh-huh!”

 

“You two are such children.” Hanzo smiled and shook his head. “Papa’s a bigger kid than me, Otōsan.” Tamako said, pointing at McCree who stuck his tongue out at her. “Clearly.” McCree gave a mock pout. Hanzo chuckled and stood up. “I’m going to start dinner, Tamako why don’t you clean this up the fort while me and Papa cook.” Tamako frowned and started to say something but McCree interrupted her. “If you get done before dinner ah’ll take ya to the shootin' range and we can do some praticin'.” Tamako’s face lit up and she jumped to her feet.

 

“YES!! I’ll get it cleaned up Papa! I wanna go shooting!!” McCree and Hanzo chuckled and left Tamako to do her cleaning. Once they got to the kitchen Hanzo looked over at McCree and smirked. “The Red Caped Crusader, huh?” McCree blushed and shrugged sheepishly. “It was what ah called myself when ah was five.” Hanzo chuckled and shook his head. _‘Just like a child. But he's my child.’_


End file.
